Kisser
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Sequel one-shot to 'Butt Biter'. Slash. Alex/Marty.


**Author's Note: Sequel to my oneshot 'Butt Biter'. Heh.**

**Slash. Marty/Alex pairing. Malex? Martex? Something… I want to go with Martex. Yeaah.**

**Didn't know if the world was ready for a Rated M fic for this couple. So I didn't go too far. However if the world IS ready for it…Be sure to let me know and I'll make that happen. *wink* Review?**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Kisser._

_~M~_

"Stupid Marty…" Alex grumbled, punching a nearby stacked crate.

The four birds that had been playing cards in the corner looked up at the rude interruption to their game. There was quiet again so they all looked back down to continue, the lieutenant and leader adjusting their cards strategically.

There was a frustrated groan from the lion suddenly as he plopped himself down on a crate, golden arms crossed over his chest.

The private looked over at the cat in concern, the only one that wasn't annoyed by Alex's actions besides Rico. The other two penguins, Kowalski and Skipper were annoyed very much with it. Hopefully the cat would stop and just leave before they had to hurt him.

Alex caught no hint; instead he was in over dramatics. He gave a weary huff before noisily laying himself back to lie on the crate, letting his paws drop with loud thuds to the wooden train floor beneath them.

Skipper gave a sigh himself, eyeing the feline with a very short fuse of temper burning.

The lion sighed and started speaking again, much to the small bird's dismay. "Who cares if I got him the wrong iPod? It's the thought that counts, isn't it? Who even cares?"

"Well we sure don't! Now get on outta here! Go look for attention somewhere else!" The leader snapped.

Alex ignored the outburst and continued talking, making the smart penguin throw down his cards and reluctantly look up. "I mean, that's not even the reason I'm moping around like this. It's something else…Something more personal, you know?""

"We don't want to, no!" Skipper shouted back.

"I think I…I think I love him." The cat admitted, staring up at the ceiling. "I just don't know what to do about it…"

The leader sighed exasperated. This freaking lion would never shut up and leave, would he?

"Marty's mad at me now and I don't know how to fix this! I just don't know what to-HAH!" Alex exclaimed as he was yanked forward by his mane to stare back into the furious blue eyes of the leader. You know he forgot he was talking to dangerous birds. It might have been a good thing to remember. Now he could just hope that Skipper wouldn't give him a black eye.

"Hey pretty boy, here's a suggestion!" Skipper threw the cat off the crate effortlessly towards the train door. "Go talk to him!"

Well that went completely different than expected. Maybe he'd caught the leader in a good mood, or whatever could be called a good mood for the leader bird anyway.

"Talk to him?" The lion raised a brow.

"Yeah! Not in here!"

So Alex took the advice, leaving the penguins train car and going off to talk to his monochromatic friend. Sadly talking to him didn't end so good.

"Thought I told you to stop rainin' on my b-day train!" Marty huffed as he walked away from the cat.

"I'm not raining on anything, Marty! You're the one who started this whole thing!" Alex argued as he followed him. "Why can't you just except my-"

"Gift? Apology?" The zebra cut in. "I got news for ya, Al! They both are doin' a whole lotta suckin'!"

"Yeah? Well you know what?!" The lion glared back, rushing after his friend with his comeback.

Melman sighed as the two stormed by him and his girlfriend that were in their own train car, the door open. "Are they at it again?"

"You know it." Gloria answered, giving the giraffe a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to him, her legs hanging over the train opening.

"Why can't they go a day without fighting anymore? It's not healthy for a good acquainted relationship." Melman said.

"Oh you know Marty and Alex. They make up real quick. Don't you worry about that!" The hippo replied. "They'll be as close as you and me again in no time! We all know Alex won't rest until things are settled down again and Marty don't like to wait long at all. They'll be fine." Gloria patted her boyfriend's cheek with her gray hand.

"Alright..." Melman started. "Because you know I could step in at any time. I am a doctor and that stretches to psychology too." The giraffe nodded curtly. "I could fix the problem like that, you just have to ask."

The hippo laughed a bit, snorting that horrible laugh. "'Course you can, baby."

The hypochondriac giraffe, satisfied with his input, turned back ahead to watch the sunset. "Maybe Alex needs a CAT scan." Melman turned back to say. "You never know what's happening in the brain until you look at least twice."

Gloria sighed with an unseen eye roll. Even with all his comments and medical outlook she still loved her man. "Uh maybe we should just let them work it out on their own. No treatment. All natural." The hippo suggested sensually.

Melman shrugged. "Okay. I was just saying it might be in all of our best interest. You know Gloria, maybe we could get you check out too."

The hippo raised a brow, her offense growing slowly and irritably from that statement. She put her hands on her hips. "Check me out for _what_?"

"You know, brain functions." The giraffe suggested.

Bad move there. Gloria narrowed her eyes. "Are you calling me stupid, Melman?"

Melman was sent into immediate alarm at that conclusion. "What? No, of course not!"

"Well it kind of sounded like it, didn't it?" The hippo challenged, getting up and stomping off with a huff.

"Gloria? Gloria!" The giraffe called but she already left. He sighed. Great, now how was he going to fix this? He was going to need another float and some chimps. Maybe the penguins could help him out. They were helpful right? With a smile Melman got up and trotted to the penguins' train car, in for a rude awakening when he got there.

* * *

_~M~_

Back with Marty and Alex, they had stormed themselves all the way to Marty's own personal car.

The zebra threw open his door and hopped up inside, trying to get away from his so called best friend.

"Marty, come on! I don't even get what the big deal about all this is!" Alex followed him right into the car, sliding the door shut behind them.

"It's my birthday, Alex! And you get me an iPod touch! Like I can _use _it any-way!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't really thinking! What with having to run for my life from that old lady again after she saw me getting it from the store! I grabbed the only thing I could before she started hitting me!"

"Always about you, you know that? I'm getting pretty sick and tired of it, Al!"

"Not fair, you know I'm trying to fix that! And it's not about me this time because it's actually about you!"

"Since when?" Marty challenged with a scoff, turning his back on his friend.

"Since when?" Alex repeated.

"Yeah! Go on and tell me!" The zebra instructed crossly.

Alex rubbed the back of his mane. "Ever since…Ever since I found out that I-" the lion screamed at himself to stop in his head and he did just in time. He didn't want to say something stupid. Something that could ruin their friendship. "You- I…" He cut his stammering short.

"You gonna finish a sentence?" the zebra asked crossly.

"No." The cat answered truthfully, not wanting to complete that particular one. Alex sighed, slumping a bit. "And yes..." But he'd complete others that weren't that one.

"Yes? No? Alex, ya soundin' confused!"

"That's because I am! Very much!" Alex replied with a frown.

"Whatchu got to be confused about? What side o' the pillow to lay that pretty head o' yours? 'bout yourself? What? Spit it out!" Marty glared, lips pursed in a scowl.

"I'm...I'm confused about..." The cat stared at his friend with a growing blush, twiddling his large fingers. He finally sighed. "I'm confused about you and me..."

"This 'bout my butt?" Marty raised a brow.

"No! ...well sort of with how you- What? No! Marty, this isn't about your-!" The cat stopped and allowed himself a peak to that striped rear, tilting his head and smiling at it a bit. Then he came back to his senses, shaking his head. -it's not about your butt, Marty! It's something bigger than that!"

The zebra laughed with an eye roll. "Alex please, WHAT is bigger than this right here?" He turned around, hopping up to stand with two front hooves on the train wall. He showed off his backside. "Nope, ain't nothin' on this! This that package deal right here! Mm, mm! Whatchu think, Al?"

Crap. His friend had him there. He couldn't take it. He just kept staring. Was he supposed to answer something? Yet he just kept staring at his friend, eyes lowered and glued to the body. Biting his lip he slowly looked up. He was supposed to answer something. He blinked. "Huh?"

"I saaaaid whatchu think?" The monochromatic animal faced the wall, oblivious to his friend's hungry look. To his own destruction he began shaking his backside while smiling. "Woo! This thing got a mind of its own! I can't stop it!" His hips swung left to right in his little dance. The deep breathing of his feline friend didn't met his ears, nor did the visual of the large claws unsheathing Alex claws meet his gaze. In fact he shut his eyes, just humming and shaking it. "This my groove machine right he'a! Right Alex? You should know what I'm sayin'! Me watching yo little butt movin' all the dang time! Mine's gettin' a bit jealous!" Marty started singing aloud, twerking a bit to the beat of his own little remix. "Da da da da da da da da! ...Move it! Da da da da da da da da da! Move it, move it, move it, move it! Da da da da da da da da-"

The lion snapped, roaring fiercely as he lunged carnivorously at the zebra. Alex's mouth was bared wide.

At the roar Marty jumped a foot high. He turned around just in time for the blow. The cat had slammed his mouth against his, gripping his striped hips and pulling him in. The zebra's eyes were wide, staring into Alex's closed ones.

The lion pressed into it roughly and desperately, starting to kiss the zebra fully. He pulled back panted momentarily. "I'm sorry Marty." Then went back into their kiss.

Blinking when his friend pulled away, he answered breathlessly. "It's okay, Al." Before he was pulled back in rough, the golden mouth moving against his. After a while he did start to move it back, slowly but surely until they were kissing each other in earnest.

The cat moaned into it, trying to encourage the muzzle on his. His paws covered most of what made up the zebra's hips. He pushed Marty up against the wall and pressed their bodies closer together as they continued their make out.

The zebra pulled away puffing. "A-Alex man..."

That sobered him up a bit out of his lustful trance. He panted, looking straight at his friend. "Yeah?"

Marty stared at the cat for a moment just breathing before he scowled and slapped the lion with his hoof.

The lion's face was knocked to the side as he brought it back forward, rubbing his cheek with his paw. A simple rejection would have been less painful. He frowned. "M-Marty, I'm so sor-" Much to his surprise he was pulled into a kiss by his mane, being slammed up against the train car wall himself. His blue eyes were wide. What a welcome turn of events. Then the zebra pulled away.

"_That's_ for bitin' my lip! I look edible to you?" Marty scolded.

"Oh _yeah _you do." Alex growled and pressed their lips back together, paw rising to lift up the zebra's chin so they fit together like a perfect puzzle.

Oh so the cat wanted to play like that. Shoot, he was game anytime. Marty pulled the lion's mane, throwing them both backwards on the ground with an unceremonious 'oof' from Alex. From there they continued passionately, unaware of the watchers they had above. Four penguins listening in with a glass jar on the roof of the now moving train. They high-fived in achievement.


End file.
